Subtypes
Subtypes Version 2.1 Alien: Racial: +2 on Will saves. Racial DR pierced by wood. Air: Element: Does not need to breathe. Windsense 120ft (detects movementsof air). Aquatic: Racial: Requires a swim speed; can breathe underwater. Cannot also breathe air unless it has the Amphibious feat. Includes fish, but not whales. Augmented ''': Other: Serves as a reminder of the creature's former type, which may affect what items it can use, and the like. '''Beastfolk: Racial: Indicates a creature that can activate Beastfolk racial items and qualifies as a beastfolk for all effects. Includes attercops, boarfolk, urds and wildmen. Chaos: Aligned: +2 on saves against daze/stun/paralysis. Racial DR is penetrated by iron or lawful. Chimeric '''Racial: Denotes an animal that is a combination of multiple creatures or inherently magical. Includes chimeras and owlbears. '''Cold: Element: Immune cold damage and effects. Chillsense 120ft (detects concentrations of heat). Dwarf: Racial: Indicates a creature that can activate Dwarven racial items and qualifies as a dwarf for all effects. Includes dwarves and derro. Earth: Element: If has burrow speed, can burrow through solid rock. Does not need to breathe. Tremorsense 120ft. Elf: Racial: Indicates a creature that can activate Elven racial items and qualifies as a elf for all effects. Includes elves, half-elves and gnolls. Evil: Aligned: +2 on saves and skill checks against fatigue. Racial DR is penetrated by silver or good. Extraplanar: Conditional: A creature non-native to the current plane. Such creatures can be banished. Includes all planetouched (regardless of location). Fire: Element: Immune fire damage and effects. Heatsense 120ft (detects concentrations of heat). Goblinoid: Racial: Indicates a creature that can activate Goblin racial items and qualifies as a goblin for all effects. Includes goblins, hobgoblins and bugbears. Good: Aligned: +2 on saves against fear, +1 on morale. Racial DR penetrated by stone or evil. Human: Racial: Indicates a creature that can activate Human racial items and qualifies as a human for all effects. Includes half-elves, humans and wildmen. Incorporeal: Racial: No physical body (Str -); immune elemental and physical damagewithout the ghost touch descriptor. Is selectively immaterial, allowing it to affect the physical world if it so chooses (including taking damage from elemental or physical sources). Use Cha in all places where Str would otherwise be used. Always counts as armor piercing. Law: Aligned: +2 on saves against fear, +1 on morale. Racial DR penetrated by starmetal or chaotic. Metal: Element: Racial DR is impenetrable, increases by +3. Metalsense 120ft (detects concentrations of metal). Mob: Conditional: Indicates a collection of 30+ Medium or larger creatures, whose stats are determined collectively. Mindless: Racial: Immune anything requiring a Will save or damaging mental abilities. Int -. Native: Conditional: An creature native to the plane it is on, and so cannot be banished from it. All creatures are assumed to have it, unless otherwise indicated (with Extraplanar). If an Outsider has this subtype, it will be explicitly noted. Necrotic: Element: Healed by negative and positive energy. Lifesense 120ft (detects living beings). Nonliving: Racial: Immune disease, fatigue, negative and positive energy, nonlethal damage, poison and spells from the Life sphere. Has 'resist precise' derived from its level (1st: 5, 6th: 10). Con -. Receive bonus hit points derived from size: Tiny or smaller: n/a. Small: +10hp; Medium: +20hp; Large: +30hp; Huge: +40hp; Gargantuan: +60hp; Colossal: +80hp. Plant: Element: Photosynthetic, and so does not need to eat or breathe in the usual way. Immune to diseases and poisons that work on meatbags. Greensense 120ft (detects plants). Shapechanger: Racial: Indicates a creature with a natural ability to assume other shapes. +2 on all Fort saves. Swarm: Conditional: Indicates a large collection of Small or small creatures, whose stats are determined collectively. Tauric: Racial: Indicates a creature that is partially humanoid and partially animal. Includes centaurs, driders, minotaurs, nagas and scorpionfolk. Can take levels in the Tauric paragon classes. Water: Element: Can breathe underwater. Wavesense 120ft (detects general ebbs and flows within water). All Humanoids have a Racial subtype, even if they have no levels in Humanoid. Aquatic and Mindless are zero-sum subtypes. Any creature can have them at no cost. Aligned: Alien, Chaos, Evil, Good, Law Conditional: Extraplanar, Mob, Native, Swarm Element: Air, Cold, Earth, Fire, Metal, Necrotic, Plant, Water Other: Augmented Racial: Alien, Aquatic, Beastfolk, Chimeric, Dwarf, Elf, Goblinoid, Human, Incorporeal, Mindless, Nonliving, Shapechanger, Tauric